


Bones

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish





	Bones

Bones fractured  
under the weight of young death,  
and it was all he could taste for  
months afterwards.  
Young death that had her eyes.  
Had.  
The hollowed feeling,  
like a carpenter carving the muscle  
out of him, relentless.

_I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?_  
is not an acceptable response  
when a patient makes an inquiry,  
but pieces of splintered bone  
tore through his thoughts  
and became roadblocks on the map  
of his once well-wired mind.

He mises the comforting pressure  
of the band that used to hug his finger  
—papers and legality can only withstand so much;  
now the only pressure is the air's,  
and it is heavier than it has any right to be.

On one shoulder clings his intellect,  
struggling to remain stubborn.  
On the other rests his tattered lungs,  
straining to receive  
the inadequate amount of air  
he bothers to inhale  
from beneath his white coat.

Every morning, he wakes up  
to the gray of his curtains  
drawn over the sun.  He plays  
the blame game with glimpses  
he catches of his reflection in passing  
window after window.  He feels  
the stare of every bedded body  
from behind the glass.  
 _Will I die?  Will I die?_

His arteries can no longer articulate  
the rhythm of Patient 0's heartbeat,  
and, at the realization, there's a stutter in the steady  
 _th-thump, th-thump_  
of his own.


End file.
